heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Plated Sharptooth
The "Plated Sharptooth" is a male Sharptooth and is the main antagonist in The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island. He is one of presumably many Plated Sharpteeth in the dinosaur world, and lives in the Mysterious Beyond, wandering from place to place to find food. Character Appearance The Plated Sharptooth is olive green in color and bright, dull green plates on his back with stripes of the same color going across them, and has a bright, dull green underbelly with what seems to be armor. He bores three fingers with sharp claws, as well as pronated hands, and with long arms. He has very sharp, white teeth, and has two brow ridges on the top of his head. His eyes are drawn in an unusually animalistic manner, with a lack of expression, prominently slitted pupils, and dark marks under his eyes. These physical traits mark him out as an unusually dangerous sharptooth. Gender It can be assumed that this sharptooth is a male. When Chomper hears the Sharptooth's growl, he says to himself that he's "not his daddy", this could infer that the Sharptooth is male, as Chomper compares him to his father and not his mother. Littlefoot also goes further when they're hiding under a large boulder, saying "I don't think he can reach us." Personality and similarities with Sharptooth Plated Sharptooth is sometimes compared to the original Sharptooth in terms of his characterization. As he seems to be determined to find, and likely harm the children throughout the film. His persistence can be noted in a few scenes where the children are hiding from him or manage to outsmart him and he gains the upper hand once again just to get them. While it cannot be said what would drive him to be like this as it is implied he followed them to the Mysterious Island, it might either be because they are easy prey or simply desperation (which might have been caused due to the Locusts earlier in the film depleting the herbivore's food sources, thus making them move and leaving the Sharptooth to fend for his territory). Whatever the reason may be, the Plated Sharptooth's likeness to the original appears to define a good portion of his personality that is seen. He also holds the distinction of being the first character to ever draw visible blood on screen, as he claws Papa Sharptooth and Mama Sharptooth with his hand and toe claws respectively. And, unlike the first film, the scenes were not altered for the movie's final revision. Not even the original sharptooth did this; it was only visible through a shadow. Strength and similarities with Sharptooth While not quite as unstoppable as the Sharptooth of the first film, the Plated Sharptooth has displayed unusual persistence by jumping over chasms and fighting off other sharpteeth in an attempt to get at the heroes. Once again, many can still make a comparison between the Plated Sharptooth and the original one when it comes to their shared trait of their unbelievable strength and athleticism. He is able to leap a crevice to continue his chase of the children and is able to take on two adult tyrannosaurs with somewhat little difficulty (he only falters when Chomper's Father catches him off-guard). Unlike most large Sharpteeth in The Land Before Time movies, it seems that the Plated Sharptooth has also been given Sharptooth's aerobatic ability to jump at extraordinary distances. In addition, the Plated Sharptooth's personality and characterization are very similar to those of the Sharptooth from the original film. In some ways, one could describe the Plated Sharptooth as a sort of "tribute" to the original Sharptooth himself. This could have been the idea of Charles Grosvenor when he directed the film (this was his first in the Land Before Time series). Unlike most Sharpteeth in the sequels, who are usually somewhat incompetent threats and are shown to be somewhat afraid of grown plant eaters, this Sharptooth is shown to be far more dangerous and determined. He has no problem jumping over a small ditch to get at his prey, fighting off two others of his kind, and even wounding them with his claws. In addition, his slitted pupils and more animalistic expressions make him out to be a particularly more menacing and dangerous Sharptooth. Considering that Giganotosaurus was larger than Tyrannosaurus, it's possible that this was intentional. History The sharptooth's footprints are first found in the desert by the gang near the land bridge leading to The Mysterious Island. The Sharptooth is first seen emerging from some trees on the island exactly 45 minutes into the film, where he sniffs the air and growls. He then bites and crunches up a bush the main characters were hiding in not long before, and begins to walk in their direction, though he doesn't find them for a while. Later in the film, he sneaks up behind Littlefoot and roars right behind the young Longneck. He runs into a grove of roses and finds Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike hiding in a grove of roses where Chomper had hidden them, where upon they flee in terror. As he gives chase, the gang then runs across the log which they had travelled across before, and from the extra movement, the log collapses into the crevice below. The children start to taunt the Sharptooth, which he then responds by easily jumping over the crevice. The children continue to run across the island to try to outrun the sharptooth, but it keeps pace with them, all the while Chomper hears the growls of the sharptooth and the scream of Littlefoot. He quickly turns around and heads toward the noise. Meanwhile, the gang try to escape the Plated Sharptooth by hiding under a giant rock. The sharptooth sticks his head under the rock, but he cannot reach them. Knowing he can't reach, he simply lifts up the rock, and bites down, but bites into the dirt. As he continues to follow the kids, he shakes the dirt out of his mouth and growls. The gang ends up running to the edge of the island, and are cornered at the edge of a cliff by the Big Water. They see the Cretoxyrhina (the secondary antagonist) that attacked them earlier in the film, but Cera tells them to worry about the land sharptooth. Just before he is about to eat them, Chomper comes to his friends' aid and bites him on his tail. He attempts to kill Chomper in response, but Cera then rams the sharptooth in the back of his foot. Chomper then lets go, and the sharptooth bites his own tail instead, causing tears to well up in his eyes as he cries out in pain. He turns toward Cera, and lets out a massive roar in fury. As the Sharptooth is about to resume his assault on the main characters, Chomper's parents show up and engage him in a fierce fight. He proves a formidable enemy as he engages his opponents separately. Papa Sharptooth charges at him, but he responds with a couple of headbutts, almost knocking Papa off balance. Papa Sharptooth then quickly turns, and sinks his teeth into the Plated Sharptooth's stomach. He then fights off the pain and slashes Chomper's father's snout with his finger claws, causing Papa to let go. The Plated Sharptooth headbutts him away, and presumably knocking him unconscious, while Mama Sharptooth immediately engages Plates. They circle around each other for a while, growling and snarling, but then Plates cuts Mama Sharptooth's left leg with his toe claws, causing her to yell out in pain. Plates then immediately turns to the side, and hits her with a massive tail whip. This sends her flying through the air, before crashing to the ground, unconscious. As an angry Chomper looks on, Plates starts toward her, and almost kills Mama Sharptooth, but suddenly, Chomper's father re-engages him and delivers a tail whip of his own to his face, knocking him over and sending him towards the cliff edge. This sends him plummeting into the Big Water below. He sweeps Chomper off with himself in the process, and Chomper lands in the water first, after his mother gets up. When Chomper tries to swim up, the Plated Sharptooth tries to catch Chomper in his mouth on the way down, but without success. Then, Chomper reaches the surface, but so does the Plated Sharptooth. A brave Littlefoot then jumps in the water to rescue him. The sharptooth then lunges at Chomper, and they both go underwater, but Littlefoot seems to have saved Chomper, and they resurface. As Plates resurfaces, he is caught in the current and washes away. He presumably drowned off-screen, somewhat similar to the fate of the original Sharptooth in the first movie, or was possibly eaten by the Cretoxyrhina. Category:Characters Category:The Land Before Time characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Silent characters Category:Villains Category:Predators Category:Dinosaurs Category:Prehistoric animals Category:Presumed deceased characters Category:Universal Studios characters